Special Zone
The Special Zone Originally meant to be a space station the Special Zone was started by both Blue and White Diamond for the purpose of preserving life on Earth on the wishes of Pink Diamond. It is now preserved by Blue Diamond in Pink Diamond's memory. Holly Blue Agate manages the Special Zone, and a group of Quartz Gems guard it. It resides under the palace that had previously belonged to Pink Diamond before her shattering at the hands of Rose Quartz. The zone is devoted primarily to specimen containment which contains Earthlings but after the end of the Rebellion there had not been any deliveries in millennia. When specimens are first brought in they are escorted to the Assimilation Bay to undergo the assimilation process that ensures they are healthy and then taken to the containment area. Once inside their needs are taken care of as they go through their daily routine each day while at the same time are thoroughly educated by Gems who have a superior education system to Earth. The Zone inhabitants are placed on a strict schedule, each of them having earrings which contain an automated voice that guides them throughout the day. Different times are scheduled for different events, such as eating, playing, and training, smelling flowers, swimming, and going to bed. They are extremely healthy and thanks to the training regimen set up by their caretakers they are in peak condition for organics both physically and mentally. Occasionally, a special event is held inside of the Zone titled 'The Choosening'. Only adult Zone inhabitants take part in the event. Each of the inhabitants stand in a circle with a bright blue fire burning in the middle, and the voice selects two inhabitants. The chosen inhabitants then enter a relationship and reproduce in order to have a constant number of humans living in the Zone. After Pink Diamond was shattered Blue Diamond took over managing the zone, ensuring the specimens were kept alive. Due to the fact that the organics on Earth were capable of fighting Gems and the creatures known as the Grimm it was agreed by the Diamonds that the organics would be trained as warriors to create their own Hunters for possible future use. Blue Diamond has remained in charge of the Special Zone Project for the last five thousand years. Divisions When the Special Zone was created and the first organic specimens were brought in the Gems spent a long time, learning how to socially and genetically modify them into suitable subjects. Once the learning the needs of organics it became easier for the Gems to begin pacifying them, making them dependent on their caretakers. Due to the Earthlings being skilled warriors it was decided they were too dangerous to be treated as mere specimens in a space zoo and thus the Special Zone was made into a pocket dimension, accessible only on Homeworld. Over time the Gems learned of the biological and mental functions of the organics and used their knowledge to better modify them. Soon enough an entire colony in this pocket universe was made and the population were soon taught by their Gem caretakers to maintain the colony on their own with minimal assistance. With their knowledge on Earthling biology the Gems were able to enhance the immune systems and improve the thought process of their subjects through minimal genetic engineering and selective breeding. The population was large enough so that there was enough genetic diversity to deal with an unexpected death and any form of illness was immediately eradicated to avoid being spread to the others. This had the additional effect of making the society highly integrated and interdependent. From the point on any and every newborn was bred to fulfill a specific role in the colony through one of the four divisions established. Blue Division The Blue Division of the Special Zone on the Gem Homeworld focuses on mimicking the court of Blue Diamond. The Blue Division, modeled after Blue Diamond's court of diplomacy which in reality was actually focused on the strict enforcement of Gem law. Blue Division handles the everyday operations in the Special Zone, dealing in art, construction, planning celebrations alongside the Pink Division, ensuring the production of food along with the care and well-being of the colony population and all non-military duties that would be handled by the Yellow Division. Members of the Blue Division usually are the most prim and proper of the four divisions. They are dressed elegantly in clothing similar to the fashion found in the Victoria Era of the British Empire that is actually similar to the wardrobe found in the court of Blue Diamond and are the most reserved compared to the other divisions but often act slightly arrogant. Those that do not usually wear the same form of uniform as the Gems which is the default outfit to wear for those who are still Learners that have yet to be placed in the exact position in the division. Each division has a single leader who is ranked just below or on par with the Gems who supervise the Special Zone but trust the organics to manage the zone and its population on their own. The leader of the Blue Division is named Blue Power. Yellow Division The Yellow Division of the Special Zone on the Gem Homeworld focuses on mimicking the court of Yellow Diamond. The Yellow Division, modeled after Yellow Diamond's court which is the entire military force of Homeworld. Members of the Yellow Division are trained in all forms of combat, from learning basic hand to hand to mastering all fighting styles revolving around weapons. They are also trained to engineers, learning how to operate and maintain the equipment given to them by the Gems. The ones in training usually wear a green colored training uniform before they are then upgraded to the standard battle outfit that is the same form of uniform as the Gems serving in Yellow Diamond's court. Each division has a single leader who is ranked just below or on par with the Gems who supervise the Special Zone but trust the organics to manage the zone and its population on their own. The leader of the Yellow Division is named Yellow Technique. White Division The White Division of the Special Zone on the Gem Homeworld focuses on mimicking the court of White Diamond. The White Division, modeled after White Diamond's court which is the central seat of government on Homeworld. Members of the White Division are usually chosen to be the eyes, voices and ears of the Diamonds themselves but are rarely seen by the rest of the zone inhabitants. The few times members of the White Division are seen they always wear clothing reminiscent of ancient Rome. They were meant to ensure the laws the Diamonds had placed on the Special Zone be followed by all citizens no matter the rank. What made the White Division so different from the others is that sometimes it would add a new member into its own ranks from the other divisions based on the services and dedication of any who are selected to join. It is said that when one joins the White Division their face and identity is shared by all the members. No one is alone. No one is rejected. All are made equal in the Great Light. Those that join are almost never seen again, except when selected as part of the Choosening to create and welcome new additions to the Special Zone. The White Division members would come, wait to be selected and spend adequate with their chosen partner and then return to the White Division headquarters when the ceremony is done. It is said that the White Division is the one place where one cannot be born or sorted into; you have to earn the opportunity to join. Each division has a single leader who is ranked just below or on par with the Gems who supervise the Special Zone but trust the organics to manage the zone and its population on their own. The leader of the White Division is named Black Strategy, despite the division representing White Diamond. Despite the difference in names, Black Strategy is held in extreme regard for leading the White Division, said to be the voice, eyes and ears of White Diamond herself. Pink Division The Pink Division of the Special Zone on the Gem Homeworld focuses on mimicking the court of Pink Diamond, despite her having long been shattered. The Pink Division, modeled after Pink Diamond's court of entertainment and the studying of organic life. Despite the normal disregard for organic life Pink Diamond held a deep fascination for organics to the point she often persuaded the other Diamonds to keep them alive, even if they found it difficult to understand her fascination but indulged her nonetheless. Often new organic samples and specimens are brought to the Special Zone and it is up to the Pink Division to determine their uses. Pink Diamond would often host grand balls to celebrate the victories of the Diamonds and thus Pink Division would be charged with setting up similar balls and even festivals in the Special Zone, celebrating almost anything they can think of such as birthdays, anniversaries and even visits from the Diamonds themselves, even though it usually only Blue Diamond who might visit them. Members of the Pink Division are often the most laid back and cheerful of the four divisions. They often dress in clothing considered bright and cheerful by the courts and divisions and yet can be considered elegant in their own way. Each division has a single leader who is ranked just below or on par with the Gems who supervise the Special Zone but trust the organics to manage the zone and its population on their own. The leader of the Pink Division is named Red Action. Overview The city is considered to be a peaceful artificial paradise. Having a beautiful land, consisting of mountains, forests, swamps and a perfectly blue sunny sky. The roads are pink ,and the place has four large crystal shaped towers in the distance glowing white, yellow, blue and pink. Surrounding these crystals is a type of crystal city; the buildings colored like the crystals or made of actual crystals that almost appears as if it grew out of the ground. Those that enter at first wear a blue vest, a long white loincloth held by a brown belt around the waist, and purple earrings. They get changed upon figuring out what divisions they enter then allowed a quarters to sleep in where eventually they're given a strict schedule later on. The residents typically reside in villages and housings set up for them with a set up education centers for any newcomers or in the usual case newborns. Once the residents reach proper age and are left to manage the zone with the occasional supervision, they then begin training to figure out what Division they enter. Those that show talent in combat are placed in the Hunter Division, trained under the Amethysts and Jaspers to fight in the arenas while others are placed in Engineering, Sanitation, Art, Music, Transportation or Farming Divisions that are trained to keep the areas running. Breeding is kept to a minimum but timed so that the number of the humans, faunus, and mobians does not decrease or overpopulates. When those that become to old possibly disabled, they are left to live out their lives in the garden sanctums. Members Those that live here are: Yellow Technique Blue Power Red Action Black Strategy CO-N1Y/Connie U-Twelve Jay-Ten Wy-Six SH-0P5 K-15 L0-NY DEL-LA/Della Education system The education is considered highly advanced thanks to the Gems. Like their training, the education the organics learn is considered superior than earth allowing them to understand many things. According to Monty Uno, one of the ways it works is by hooking up the organics mind together allowing everyone to easily understand what they are being taught. In Mr. Uno's case, he had his entire class easily learn how to play the sousaphone. It is known as thermogenic cosmesis Also depending on which Division one enters, they are taught certain things others don't. Such as how Blue Division members can feed dragons while Yellow Division members learn how to ride them. For children, once they reach a proper age they take many classes that involve history, math, and other courses. Their education and depending how well they do allows them to enter whatever Division they are suitable for. Health After many years of living in the Special Zone, the Gems have understood well enough about the organic's body system and have improved upon them. Unlike regular earthlings those of the Special Zone can live much longer and are exceedingly healthy in both mind and body. Their immune system having been highly raised with any disease more or less gone. Their outer appearance also ages slowly as well, and can possibly live over a century easily enough. This combined with their physical training and mental strengthening makes them rather long lived. Security Due to the fact that it's in another dimension and only Gems can enter, it is very difficult for anybody to even enter. Still that doesn't mean it doesn't have it's own security. Thanks to their active training, the inhabitants are capable of at least some self-defense. Though as shown by Monty, with the exclusion of the Division Leaders everyone else have never truly been in a real fight. Thus most lack the proper experience of fighting back. Another part of security is the Amethyst and Jasper guards. They to patrol the area and aid whenever it is needed. Overall the defenses of the Special Zone are well maintained and strong. Though on the off chance their is indeed trouble in the inside or from newcomers, instead of executing them instead something known as the Rejuvinator is used instead. Relationships Allies Gems - The inhabitants of the Special Zone obey and respect the Gem Empire. While it is true that some agree that they are indeed living in a 'cage', overall most, if not, all agree that the life they live here is okay and find it perfect just like that. The Gems that do visit them treating them fine like their guards or those of the Blue Court, with others being indifferent but not rude. Having everything they need with the relationship between faunus, mobians, and humans being peaceful contrast to earth with little no no fighting. Of course they do keep some secrets from the Gems-those that can be trusted. Though if there's anything that threatens them or the Gems, they'll speak. Dragons - They have a healthy relationship with the unique species known as dragons. While there can be some misunderstandings or general mistrust, the two sides seem to get along well enough similar to New Berk and their dragons. Amethyst and Jasper Guards - The Gems that were born from earth along with the inhabitants get along very well. The guards training them, settling fights, or even hanging out with them at times. Though the Amethysts do joke around at times with them, and can get serious if they have to. Blue Diamond - While the inhabitants do get some visits from Gems that aren't the security guards, it would seem Blue Diamond is the only one that visits them the most compared to other Diamonds and Gems. Blue having learned the most about them and studying them and how they work, the population in term respects her along with her sisters. Though most-the Blue Division-have more respect toward her as she's the only one that visits them often. Pink Diamond - They do not speak of her. This isn't to say they hate her, but simply know through their history that she is a sensitive matter to all Gems in general. Knowing full well she had died on her first colony, a dark time for the Gems, with some feeling sad for her fate. Neutral The Elementals - The inhabitants treat the Elemental well enough and aren't rude. The same applying with Nigel, Ed, and Abby, though the latter doesn't really trust them completely. Eddy - Like Abby, he doesn't trust them. Though he does find some things interesting in the Special Zone, but questions their habits. Especially when learning how they haven't killed each other with only one T.V. Monty Uno - He finds them nice but doesn't wish to live here forever and will try and get his family and friends out anyway he can. Willing to even fight them if it comes down to it, but doesn't want to bring to much harm. Nazz - She sees a few as friends, but still wishes to go home. After her attempt to escape, she was captured but soon freed. Though something did happen to her which at the time is unknown. Bonnibel Bubblegum - She finds their tech to be fascinating, along with how they managed to improve on the organics health. Rolf - While he does find their farming methods interesting, he has quite literally gone crazy after just a few days of no meat. Finding them to be fools without it and soon went mad upon the invasion on Homeworld. Jonny and Plank - They just find him to be weird. The Stranger - A mystery man that had visited the Special Zone and was quite kind to them. Telling them that earth was indeed active, and while he didn't force them, did give them a device if any of them ever wished to leave. Having even left a few gifts like the 'mystical' television. The Stranger being one of the few things the inhabitants kept secret from the Gems. Earthling - '''They were very surprised to learn and discover their ancestors were still thriving thanks to The Stranger. Though while many are somewhat interested in what is happening on the earth, they have no wishes to return to be as one would call it, Grimm bait. Still, they do keep up with the news and channels thanks to...the Television. '''Enemies '''The Grimm - '''Like their fellow earthlings, the inhabitants of the Special Zone see the Grimm as monsters and frankly, are quite glad they live in a safe place compared to their ancestors. Trivia .Oddly enough, the relationship between the organics and the Amethyst/Jasper guards may be the closest thing to a peaceful relationship between Gems and organics in the universe. Gallery Special Zone Choosing Ceremony.jpg|Those who are 'Chosen' for life. Special Zone Guards 2.jpg|The Guards of the Special Zone Yellow Technique.jpg|Leader of the Yellow Division Red Action.jpg|Leader of the Pink Division Blue Power.png|Leader of the Blue Division Black Stragety.png|Leader of the White Division The Special Zone Diviion LEADERS.jpg|The Special Zone Leaders Category:Locations